


Flowers

by lyrana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: Jaal gets Ryder a gift





	Flowers

Ryder entered her room after a long hot shower. She dried her dripping wet hair with a towel as she walked towards the window and stared at the millions of stars. Millions of more systems yet unexplored, waiting for someone to discover the wonders it could hold.

“Pathfinder,” SAM’s voice interrupted her thoughts, “A gift has been left for you here on your desk.”

Ryder turned around and headed for her desk. “A gift? From who?”

“I was instructed not to say.”

“That so?” she smiled.

She looked at the gift. A bouquet of flowers, some of which she recognized as flowers from the Milky Way, and others that were unfamiliar to her. “I must have a secret admirer.”

Ryder smelled the flowers, breathing in their combined sweet smells. She noticed a card that had been hidden underneath the bouquet. Setting down the flowers, Ryder picked up the card and opened it.

_I’m told that in human cultures, it is customary to give a loved one flowers. The lovelier the better, but it was a challenge to find some flowers that stood any chance against you. I picked some from Aya, and with Cora’s help I got some flowers from the Milky Way as well, to best represent us: two galaxies, two worlds, joining together._

_Take care, my beautiful darling one_

_-Jaal_

Ryder smiled from ear to ear as she read his card and held it to her chest.

“He’s too sweet,” she whispered. “Makes travelling all this way worth it.”


End file.
